If $x \dagger y = 4x-4y$ and $x \otimes y = 2x-4$, find $4 \dagger (0 \otimes 1)$.
Explanation: First, find $0 \otimes 1$ $ 0 \otimes 1 = (2)(0)-4$ $ \hphantom{0 \otimes 1} = -4$ Now, find $4 \dagger -4$ $ 4 \dagger -4 = (4)(4)-(4)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{4 \dagger -4} = 32$.